Most of the present methods used for measuring the angles of golfclubs generally require a tester to hold the golfclub by hand and press the striking face of the clubhead against the measuring gauge, and then the tester determines the angles of the striking face by experience and visual inspection. Such traditional methods of measuring the angles of a striking face of golfclubs can achieve the intended purpose, but the following shortcomings are still found in its practice:                1. Since all testers rely on their personal experience to measure angles of a striking face golfclub (regardless woods or irons) in longitudinal and transversal directions and such test is carried out to measure roughly by visual inspection, therefore the measurement and process are not accurate or precise.        2. Such a method takes much time and effort for the test, and may even cause defections (since the golfclub is held by hand it is not easy to it steady, therefore, errors in measuring the striking face may occur. As a result, such inaccurate methods cannot achieve the intended effect.        3. It is inevitable to have an inaccurate measurement of club angles by visual inspection. Thus, it will affect the striking effect of a golfclub in practice, or even ruin the reputation of the manufacturer.        